A Dance With the Consulting Detective
by sheilarae1234
Summary: When Molly is having a bad night at John and Mary's wedding, a certain someone helps to cheer her up. One-shot. Pure fluff without a purpose.


A Dance With the Consulting Detective

**(A/N) Okay, so I said to myself, "I want to write a Sherolly fan fic that is meaningless fluff, and I want to do it off of one word." So the first word I thought of was music, and so here is a bunch of meaningless fluff. Sherlock is probably a bit OOC. Constructive critisism is welcomed. :) (I do not own the song that is in this.)**

Molly Hooper stared into her champagne glass, listening to the loud, upbeat music blast through the speakers on the stage. She was currently and John and Mary's wedding, something she'd been looking forward to for a long time. The bride looked incredibly beautiful, all the bridesmaids were perfect, and the groomsmen and groom looked dashing, but after the ceremony, things had just gone downhill. She fumbled her way through the toast, even though she had already pre-written the whole thing, and she had managed to tear and spill champagne on her floor length lavender dress that she had spent a fortune on.

The only thing that was keeping her from bursting into tears was knowing that Sherlock Holmes was having just as awful a time as she was, but that was from his sheer discomfort of weddings, and his low tolerance of annoying guests. Molly has witnessed him deduce at lease fifteen of the happy married couple's guests, Sherlock even making some of them burst into tears and leave.

Molly sighed and stared into her glass some more, feeling defeated. She had not danced once, for the fear of showing the stain and rip up the side of her dress. And a certain consulting detective hadn't even glanced at her once, regardless of her staring a hole into the back of his curly black hair. She was about ready to give up, now and forever, and in that moment she decided to forget Sherlock Holmes.

The last song of the night came on, a slow tune that made Molly want to stand in _someone's _arms and sway back and forth. She wouldn't care if it was Lestrade, she just wanted to dance, regardless of what her clothes looked like.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song._

She looks up and jumps at Sherlock looming over her. He holds out his hand, and Molly just looks at it, afraid to touch him in case it wasn't real, and he would just vanish.

"Molly Hooper, would you like to dance with me?"

Molly looks into his eyes, and once again tries to decide what color they are. She sits there, trying to decide between aqua and teal, which in her opinion, are two different colors.

He patiently repeats the question again. It startled Molly because whatever Sherlock did, he certainly didn't do it patiently. She decided that she shouldn't keep him waiting.

"Of course I would, Sherlock."

He leads her out onto the dance floor, and she puts her arms around his neck, and he puts his hands on her waist. They sway for a little while, looking anywhere but each other. Molly's attention is caught on the beautiful night sky above them. The stars are shining brightly. Almost as bright as Sherlock's eyes.

_Stop it, Molly. You're being cheesy. _She internally scolds herself on her thoughts.

Suddenly, Sherlock pulls Molly closer. Her breath catches in her throat. She breathes in his smell, a mixture of lemons and rain, a strange mix that smelled surprisingly comforting.

Sherlock leans down and whispers into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Molly freezes, and Sherlock pulls away, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Realizing what it must look like to Sherlock, her freezing, she quickly says, "Oh no, no. You just... caught me of guard, that's all. I'm sure you don't really mean that. My dress is torn and stained, and I'm sure I look like a mess."

She giggles, and Sherlock's eyes soften. "Oh, but it is true. You're the most beautiful girl here."

He comes closer and Molly's eyes widen, not sure what he's planning on doing. He keeps leaning closer until his lips catch hers. They're soft and unwanting, an innocent kiss, but the best kiss she's ever experienced. A kiss she's been waiting so long for.

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

The song ends, and Molly pulls away slowly, opening her eyes to see a grin on Sherlock's face. They walk out of the reception together. They climb into a cab, and she lays her head on Sherlock's shoulder.

The night that she had thought had gone wrong, happened to be the best night of her life, with a dance, and a kiss, with the consulting detective.

**(A/N) Like I said, complete meaningless fluff. Very short. The song was "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones. Constructive critisism welcomed. Sorry if there are mistakes because I wrote this is literally about an hour. **


End file.
